


The Dog Days are Coming

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, darcystevemonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Darcy works in an animal shelter. Steve comes to adopt a dog. The dog is ridiculously attached to Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Days are Coming

It’s a chilly day but Steve is only wearing a jacket as he walks through central park. It’s the first time he can walk without a baseball cap without being stopped every other step by fans. People are far to huddled up in their coats to notice him and thanks to the serum he doesn’t need the warm clothes. Like every day when he makes his way through central park he feels a surge of longing. A longing to times long gone. There aren’t any kids playing in the park right now but he can remember coming here with Bucky. Never on such a chilly day, both his mother and Bucky would’ve never let him, but any sunny day they could they would end up in central park. But Bucky, or James as he preferred to be called now, didn’t want to walk through the park. Buck-, no James wanted to find Hydra and destroy them all. It’s not that Steve didn’t want that but he had hoped that getting his friend back would make this place feel like home again.

 

Like every day he passes the animal shelter. He always hears the cats and dogs inside thanks to the serum and he always smiles because of it. He likes animals and he always hopes they find happy homes. Today he stops as he passes the shelter, the sound of rich laughter fills his ears and he can’t help but stop and listen. He hears the woman laughingly admonishing a dog who apparently sneaked into the cat-area. Before he realizes what he’s doing he hears the ding of the door as he walks inside. It only takes a moment before a beautiful young woman walks into the room, a smile on her face and a small pug next to her. Steve smiles at her and hunkers down to meet the dog, who is already coming towards him.

“Hi, I’m Darcy and this is Brutus.” Darcy smiles at him and, if he’s not mistaken, checks him out but she doesn’t say anything else.

“Hello Brutus.” He pets the dog who is enthusiastically sniffing at him before looking up through his lashes and adding, “It’s nice to meet you Darcy. I’m Steve.” He holds out his hand which she takes and holds.

“Damn.” Darcy whistles softly before blushing and abruptly letting go off his hand. “I’m sorry. You probably get enough fangirls fawning over you but you’re lashes. Damn so pretty.”

His lips turn up as he stifles his smile and slowly gets up. “I don’t think anyone ever complimented me over my eyelashes before.” He states dryly and he enjoys the resulting laughter from Darcy.

“That’s their loss.” Darcy giggles. “So how can I help you? Or did you just come in here to get compliments?”

He knows she’s teasing but he feels like a stalker as he realizes he only came in to see who had been laughing. “I’m looking for a dog.” He quickly says and wonders how he’s going to get out of this one.

“A dog. Okay then what are you looking for specifically? Do you want a him or a her? And do you want them for running? Or socializing? Or comfort?” As Darcy talks about the different kinds of dogs Steve realizes that a dog could actually be a good idea. He could get a dog. Or he could blame Buck-, no James.

“Uhm for comfort but it would be nice if he, or she, could also come along on runs?” He hesitates but Darcy’s smile widens as she immediately points at the pug still running around between them.

“You could take him. Brutus has never had an owner and he’s such a sweetheart. He’s not really able to go along on your fast runs, you know with superspeed and all. But he loves running around and he’s so huggable.” Darcy seemed so happy when she talked about Brutus getting a new home that he didn’t even consider another answer. Meaning that 20 minutes later he was standing outside with a bag filled with toys and Brutus on a leash beside him.

 

The next day Steve goes for a jog in central park with Brutus beside him. The dog could keep up pretty well but got distracted at the littlest things. He found out that if he just kept going at a steady pace the small dog would keep up in time to not get chocked by the leash. Steve was enjoying watching a few kids playing up ahead and for once didn’t notice the animal shelter he just passed. Brutus however saw his former home and happily tried to go there. A tug on the leash made Steve stop and turn around. “Brutus.” He called and he frowned when he watched the leash go towards the shelter. He sighs and tries to walk over to the dog but as soon as the leash allows it Brutus forges ahead and into the shelter.

 

“Brutus.” A happy exclamation and the resulting sound of Brutus happy barks make him smile as he walks inside.

“It seems like he missed you.” He says by way of greeting her. The way that Darcy beams at him makes him feel warm inside and he blows out a breath to center himself.

“He’ll probably keep missing you if he doesn’t see you regularly.” He steels himself but relaxes when Darcy just starts laughing.

“I think your new owner is a dork.” She loudly whispers to Brutus before looking up at him with a bright smile. “Well if Brutus needs me then who am I to deny him. But just so you know, I love Thai food.”

He smiles at that. “Not so subtle huh. Okay, are you free tonight then?”  
“You’re on Steve. Pick me up at seven.”


End file.
